Big Secrets
by silkandsatin
Summary: Draco Malfoy had a secret. He is a veela. But now the secret is out and he expects the pop. of Hogwarts girls to fall at his feet. And they do, apart from one Hermione Granger, who has her own secrets to keep. HGDM
1. Summer and Secrets

_Malfoy has had a secret for year. He's a veela. And now that he's of age he's come into his 'powers'. Malfoy intends to have a fun year, playing with the minds of the girls in school-until he bites off more he can chew. Hermione Granger is strangely not seducible, and she has a secret too._

**A/N. **I wanted to try this to see how it goes! Please review and support me or I will probably give this project up!! Luv yas

End of Summer, Beginning of Secrets

Hermione Granger was getting dressed. The summer was nearly over and soon 7th year, her last year at Hogwarts would begin. She fingered the brown curl straying past her shoulder and sighed. Something had felt wrong all Summer and it was driving her mad. It was strange. She felt…contained somehow. She was now officially 17 and an adult, but it didn't feel right. Her magic felt inadequate for the first time. Her appearance was starting not 'fit'. She was short, had brown curly hair, brown eyes, but the reflection she had looked at everyday for years seemed to have something missing. She twisted the obstinate curl around her finger and attempted to pin it up with the rest. _Hairpins, hairpins…_ she hummed to herself searching the room. Brushes, combs, bobbles and pens (just encase you forgot it was Hermione ) ) cluttered the vanity. No hairpins left. _Blast_. The curl had won. _This isn't the end buster! _She thought teasingly as she headed downstairs.

"Scrambled egg and toast and a glass of freely squeezed orange juice…oh, and some of your finest homemade yoghurt." Hermione joked her mum in the kitchen.

"Fine, your majesty, you'll just have to wait a while…until the next life." Mrs Granger smiled.

"So how are things with you this beautiful morning?" Hermione mocked cheerfully.

"Just getting by, honey, just getting by."

"Just?"

Their teasing was interrupted by an owl pecking on the window. Hermione let him in and read the letter.

"We're having visitors later, Dumbledore and some other family apparently. That's strange. I wonder what Harry has done now." Hermione mused. "And what it has to do with me." She never noticed her mum go pale.

"I better get organised upstairs anyway. I still have an essay to finish." Hermione disappeared up the stairs.

"Hermione!" Her mum weakly called after her but Hermione didn't hear. Her mum clutched her face in her hands. "It's time." She murmured to herself.

--------

Mr Granger arrived home.

"Dad!" Hermione shouted. "I thought you were at work! Why are you home?"

"Oh, your mum called me about something. You go back to work, sweetie, I'll go see what she's looking. Talk to you later." He hugged her and pushed her gently towards the stairs.

"John!" Hermione's mum said breathlessly from the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Mary Jane?"

"We have to tell her. They're coming at noon."

"We have an hour, then."

--------

"HERMIONE! Can you come down here a second?"

"Sure, coming!!" Hermione yelled.

A second later she appeared at the living room door.

"Sit down, pet. Your mum and I have to tell you something."

Hermione sat down.

"Hey, you don't have to act so serious. Who died?"

"Honey, you know we love you completely. The way you are. Our only daughter. And we couldn't be prouder of her or happier with her."

"Yes? Dad?"

"You're not our daughter." Mary Jane whispered.

There was silence.

"Excuse me?"

**A/N**Apologies for all the boring bits in this chapter…it will get better…I hope!! Lol. The most of it though I felt was necessary.

Thanks for reading…and please review-I would really like to know what you think of each chapter!!


	2. Back to School

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter…what can I say?

**Thanks for all the reviews!! You guys are the best!!! Please keep reviewing, especially the ones that added me to the story alerts but didn't review!!**

**Thanks to **_**BlackDemonAngel, Vinwinz, Celebrytie Aris Channas, ginsensu, Nymphie07, XXXSilverFangXXX and xXxAstrumxXx,**_

_**O-Jackie-O: **_Um… I would really like to tell you but it would spoil all my craic and probably yours too!!! Sorry!! Thanks again for reviewing!

And lastly:

_**Arrowgirl23:**_Sorry for your disappointment when you saw the one chapter!! I'll keep working on it!!! Thanks for the review!!

**2. ****Back to school**

Hermione arrived at Platform 9¾. The start of seventh year. And here she was, bright eyed and bushy haired, with her "parents" on either side. She hugged them impetuously before she boarded the Hogwarts Express. They weren't her real parents, her birth parents but after 17years of loving, living with and feeding her, she still counted them as such. After meeting with her real parents, seeing her true appearance and talking to Dumbledore, they had decided that her secret should remain secret. And her appearance, as always, concealed.

She smiled as she boarded the train. It was so long since she had seen everyone, though she kept in touch with them pretty well. The 'main bunch' had owled regularly. Even Lavender and Parvati mailed fashion tips to her, Dean and Seamus ask for advice on girls and the most acceptable, she felt, were Blaise Zabini and Terry Boot who asked about studies, Terry even sent her a box of Paradise Pumpkins, which was extremely thoughtful and expensive for helping him with his studies. (Paradise Pumpkins turn into any flavour you desire, thus the name 'paradise'.)

Lavender and Parvati bowled her over in their haste to get down the carriage.

"Hi!!"

"'Lo, 'Mione!" They screamed simultaneously.

"Where are you going? What's the rush?" Hermione called after them.

They stopped dead in their tracks and gaped at her for a minute, realisation slowing dawning on them.

"You haven't seen Malfoy yet." Lavender winked as they scrambled off to scour the apartments for him.

Hermione stood, confused, but vaguely feeling a glimmer of sympathy for him if Lavender and Parvati found him. They looked desperate enough to try anything. And her feeling sympathy for a Malfoy definitely proved there was something wrong with the world.

Finally after all the drama, she collapsed into an apartment, where a "HERMIONE!!!!" was screamed and she was buried under five bodies that were each trying to hug her.

"I guess you guys missed me." She grinned weakly from underneath them.

"50 points to Gryffindor for stating the obvious!" Harry laughed. She smiled. It had been such a long time since she had seen Harry smile.

"Resorting to awarding your own house points, Potter?" A figure had approached the apartment down unnoticed. "I would never have thought anyone would greet the mudblood with such enthusiasm, but I guess it just shows the lack of taste here." Ron growled. "So what are you going to do, Weasley? Fight me?"

Hermione clued out at this point. She had heard and seen it all before. Instead she took the time to examine Malfoy. He was slightly taller, his muscles more developed but not suffocatingly so. Just more, dare she say it? Attractive. The dazzling blond gelled back hair was nearly impossibly more dazzling, longer and loose. His face more defined, like a models, with the same detached coldness and guardedness. Maybe he wouldn't be the same type of gorgeous if he smiled, she thought, but boy would he be breathtaking.

But the feature that caught her attention most was the silvery orbs. They had definitely changed. No longer the one colour, icy glaciers, they were swirling with different fragments of colour. Hypnotising. Mood dependant, they darkened and lighted, like danger signals to the world. And they were extremely beautiful. But unlike everyone else, she knew they would never hypnotise her. She knew their power and was immune. The beauty didn't touch her. And it wouldn't. She knew it couldn't.

By the time she had finished her examination, Ron was attempting to pummel Malfoy's stomach in. The muggle way. Ginny had raised the wand and her lips were poised-though slightly uncertain about whether she should utter the Bat Bogey Hex or instead kiss Malfoy senseless.

Neville and Luna were looking mildly disturbed at Malfoy's vulgarities and their friends' violence in turn (Luna had persuaded Neville to join her in her campaign – "War is not the answer. War is the question. The answer is "Pargeles"! (Rare peace keeping magical creatures found in Lost Islands off South Africa)). Harry looked like he would blow Malfoy up. Not the way he blew up his 'aunt'. The way that involves blood and guts splattered against the carriage window. Hermione cringed at the thought of Malfoy's intestines hanging around the doorway like Christmas tinsel. And the different 'seasonal' carols Ron and Harry would make about the turn of events. She had to do something.

'Malfoy is dead and gone,

Blew his guts around the wall,

Blood and bile everywhere,

Red blobs in his perfect hair,

All 'Gryffs' scream "Yay, he's gone!"

What do we find blown off him but a -'

"ENOUGH!!" she screamed. The repulsive rhyme in her head stopped. Hallelujah. It was sure to get extremely rude, and she really did not want to think about it.

Everybody in the cabin had frozen and was now gazing at her blankly. She jumped off her seat and yanked Ron off Malfoy brutally. She hovered over the pale pulp on the floor. The silver spectrums gazed beseechingly up at her. Ginny lurched to comfort him.

"Get out." Hermione hissed. He looked stunned but scrambled out as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What the heck to you think you're doing, Ginny?" Ron bellowed when Ginny gazed mournfully after him. Suddenly Ginny seemed to snap out of it.

"I don't know," she murmured thoughtfully. "It just felt like I _needed_ to help him, look after him, care for him…"

Ron choked on a Pumpkin Pastry in disgust. Harry looked shocked, hurt even. But Luna brightened up considerably. "I think you and Hermione should join my campaign." She smiled dreamily. "You both seem to have the right attitude towards your enemies and have the same desire for peace." Now Ginny and Hermione choked.

"Emm…I'm honoured that you'd include me – us," Hermione said hastily when Ginny digged her in the ribs with bony elbow, "But I don't believe I – and Ginny of course -" She quickly amended shooting Ginny a reassuring look, "would be quite what you would require in your club." She finished tactfully.

"I suppose you're right." Luna compromised. "I can't exactly have people in my club who are renown for punching and hexing people."

Hermione turned an unnatural red that didn't exactly compliment her slightly tanned skin, brown eyes and tamed hair. Ginny's freckles stood out startlingly on her pale skin.

"I hope we're near there." Neville whispered to Harry.

"About 15mins away, I think." Luna said breezily.

Neville looked startled. "How'd she hear me?" He whispered lower.

"Never whisper when there's nargles in the room." Luna reprimanded. "They relay messages."

The other five shared a lost look, as Luna withdrew behind the Quibbler, until Hermione took a fit of giggles and the cabin exploded into laughter. Even Luna looked amused at their obvious playful laughter at her, and didn't seem the least bit offended. After all, they were all friends. And that's what friends do, right?

**A/N. Hi all!! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, even if it is quite random in places!! Some of the things I made up, so if you think they're weird or whatever you know why!!! And I'm useless at poetry and rhymes so sorry!!!**

**Please review and let me know!! Please, especially about the sad poem and some of the descriptions, also the speech, as maybe some of it sounds a bit unnatural? I'm not sure whether the way I'm writing this is OK because it feels like I'm jumping about a lot, but anyway!!**

**Thanks SSOOOO much for reading! Hope you enjoy your day.**


End file.
